international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
Conchita (album)
Conchita is the debut studio album by Austrian pop singer Conchita Wurst. It was released on 15 May 2015 by Sony Music Austria. The album includes the singles "Heroes", "You Are Unstoppable" and her Eurovision Song Contest 2014 winning song, "Rise Like A Phoenix". Composition Conchita incorporates different elements from multiple music genres into Conchita Wurst's typical baroque pop sound. Several electronic genres can be found on Conchita with influences from dubstep to house music in general on "Out of Body Experience" and "Somebody to Love". For example "You Are Unstoppable" and "Up for Air" draw heavily from electro pop while fourth single "Colour of Your Love" includes club music in its composition. With "Firestorm" Wurst links House music to Europop. In contrast "Where Have All the Good Men Gone" represents a quick swing pop song and classic pop ballads are also Included. Although the album is strongly influenced by electronic music baroque pop still stays the primary genre. Singles "Rise Like A Phoenix", Wurst's winning entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2014, was the first single to be released off the album on 18 March 2014. "Heroes" was the second single from the album released on 8 November 2014. "You Are Unstoppable" was released as the third single from the album on 5 March 2015."Firestorm" is the fourth single. Critical reception Luis Gonzalez of Album Confessions, in an early review of the album, wrote, "With a solid blend of pop, dance and opera, the artist's inspiring way with words creates powerful, impressive and soaring numbers that should bring a smile to any listener's face. Isn't that what pop music should do? Cause a smile? Wurst may use the persona of 'the bearded lady' to stand out from the crowd, but she really doesn't need it. Her beautiful performances across the album do all the talking." Track listing | extra1 = | length1 = 3:30 | title2 = Up for Air | writer2 = | extra2 = Arman | length2 = 3:48 | title3 = Put That Fire Out | writer3 = Erik Anjou | extra3 = | length3 = 3:42 | title4 = Colours of Your Love | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 3:34 | title5 = Out of Body Experience | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 3:41 | title6 = Where Have All the Good Men Gone | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 3:09 | title7 = Somebody to Love | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 4:10 | title8 = Firestorm | writer8 = | extra8 = Arman | length8 = 3:43 | title9 = Pure | writer9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 3:58 | title10 = Heroes | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 3:43 | title11 = Rise Like A Phoenix | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 3:04 | title12 = Other Side of Me | writer12 = Anjou | extra12 = | length12 = 3:41 }} | extra13 = | length13 = 3:26 | title14 = Heroes | note14 = Video | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 3:42 }} Charts Release history Category:Albums